swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabin Adare
History Origins Sabin was born on Yavin 4, to two Jedi Knights. During their training within the Temple of the New Jedi Order, these two Jedi, Sabin's parents had fallen in love. Sabin was the product of their eventual marriage, and he was raised as his parents had been... to become a Jedi Knight. Tested only a few months after birth, it was revealed that his midichlorian count was quite high, almost rivaling that of the Jedi Masters of old. It was decided by the council that he would be taught the ways of the Jedi by his own father, who was a great knight, but never rose to the rank of Jedi Master. Sabin's mother was the stronger Jedi of his two parents. She was also the more desirable of the two to have as Sabin's master, but unfortunately she had died in battle, only months after giving birth to him. Childhood and Training Even before he could speak, Sabin was taught many lessons in the Force. His father had followed the teaching methods of Master Yoda. He would use the Force to suspend an attractive toy above the head of the infant Sabin. Sabin remembers fragments of this practice. He would cry and wail until his father released the suspension, dropping the toy to him. Almost immediately after beginning to play with the toy, it would break in Sabin's hands, and he would come to understand the Jedi's reason as applied to the material world. The lesson learned by Sabin was that while some things may seem appropriate or even necessary, in they end, they most likely are not. It was not until much later in his life, after his exile, that Sabin came to realize that this was the reason for the Jedi contemplating all situations before taking action. As Sabin grew older, his lessons in the Force became more complex. As his father's Padawan, he came to understand the essence of the Force, and how to hear it calling to him. Sabin, under his father's tutelage, came to be able to use the Force, to be able to manipulate the energy all around him in order to strengthen himself. He learned how to submit himself to the will of the Force, giving himself completely, so that the Force guided his actions, and not the other way around. By the age of fifteen, Sabin had been instructed about the schematics for constructing a lightsaber. He began his search for collecting the necessary equipment, and by the next year, he had compiled and constructed all of the necessary components. He managed to master the creation of his lightsaber on his first attempt by practicing patience in his workmanship. The first time he ignited his saber, and allowed for the hilt to emit his regal blue blade was the proudest moment of his life thus far. Later that year, as his age neared seventeen, he had already become strong in the Ataru form, and had bested his father in lightsaber combat. After this feat, he had graduated from his father's training and became a Jedi. He and his father continued to go on missions together, however. Knighthood While Sabin had indeed grown quite close to his father, and they performed all of their missions together, the Council had grown wary. They felt that Sabin was using this bond to create an over-dependence on his father, which may eventually have affected his efficiency. So, by the age of twenty, Sabin had begun serving the Jedi's interests throughout the galaxy by himself. It was only months later that Sabin found out about the capture of his father by the Mandalorians. He petitioned to the Jedi Council, but to no avail. They decided to leave it to the Force, and contemplated the situation, offering no immediate action. Pained by what he felt was ignorance, Sabin went against the orders of the Council and went to Mandalore in search of his father. On Mandalore, he learned that the information about his father's capture had been a trick. His father, once a great Jedi Knight, now served a darker cause. His father had become a Sith Lord; the apprentice to some great Sith. Upon meeting his father again, Sabin was tempted to submit to the darkside. He resisted however, and attempted to turn his father back to the Jedi's cause. Attempts at conversion were futile, and Sabin's father, blinded by the power of the darkside, struck at his own son with a newly constructed crimson saber; the sign that his father had a set of new ideals. Through a long, intense battle on the surface of Mandalore, Sabin proved to be the victor again, this time killing his father with his Ataru form. Tormented by what he did, Sabin submitted himself to a life of self-exile. Exile Sabin had spent almost five years roaming the Outer Rim, far from the core of civilized society. He spent his solitude thinking about the orders from the Jedi Council that he had broken. He contemplated how he had allowed himself to fall into the trap of the Sith. But he also was optimistic. He had, after all, resisted the darkside and defeated a Sith Lord. As far as he was concerned, the man slain by his hand was his father no longer. The greatest discovery during his exile was from the teachings he had learned as an infant. While something seems desirable and necessary, it often may not be worth the actions and sacrifices given. This had proved to be ultimately true with his disobedience of the Jedi Council. While it seemed desirable and necessary to save his father, further contemplation instead of immediate action may have revealed more of the secrets of what lie in wait for Sabin on Mandalore. He knew that should he ever encounter the Jedi again, he would respect and trust in their wisdom. Return to the Jedi While the self-exiled Jedi, Sabin Adare, traveled on the edge of known space, a great trauma struck the galaxy. A huge thought bomb had brought destruction to every world, and most of the beings in the galaxy perished. Sabin was one of the few survivors, and began his own investigation into the cause of this galactic reset. Eventually, his investigation brought him closer to the Core Worlds. When reaching the Core Worlds, Sabin saw the senate on Coruscant was already being rebuilt. He saw hope in the efforts to restructure the galaxy. Eventually it came to his knowledge that the Jedi Order had reformed, on a newly created planet called Valacia. Needless to say, Sabin quickly retrieved further information, and made his way to Valacia. When reaching the planet, he found the new Jedi Temple constructed high within a mountain. He made his way to the Temple, finding a reformed Council and Jedi Order upon this planet that was created from the Force itself. He told the tale of the last five years of his life to the Council, and made amends among the Masters. These events have brought him to his destiny thus far, where Sabin once again serves the new Jedi on Valacia. Description Physical Traits Sabin is about 6 feet tall and 180 pounds. By most standards his form is considered tall, but lean. His build is athletic, and his muscles are extremely toned, not bulky. The toned muscles are representative of his slim form. He has achieved this form through extensive exercise and resistance training that was typical of his youth. He is usually seen wearing the customary robes of the Jedi. The long, flowing robes serve as an over garment, which cloaks his tunic, obi, and pants. The tunic, pants, and robe are all of the same gray color, which appear to be more representative of a dark Jedi than any other. His boots and obi, however, are made of black leather, which serves as a complementary shade to his gray clothing. His silver hair and cold gray eyes also seem to loosely match the color of his garments. Personality Traits Personality wise, Sabin is a strong and stubborn character. He has his own perceptions of the Force, which ultimately led to his clashing with the Jedi Order. He believes that a strict code must not necessarily be adhered to in order to help ease suffering. He does not believe in the sacrifice of others, but he believes in immediate, firm action. His philosophy is that one should be decisive, even if it means that they could be wrong. This has been the basis of his past disagreements with the Jedi Order... even if they are right, they tend to be too indecisive. Post-Triumvirate Involvements Reestablishing Naboo After the thought bomb, the Jedi of Novus decided that it would be best to reestablish contact with former allied systems, in hopes of a continuing alliance with them. Sabin is currently on mission in Naboo, trying to make an alliance with the Queen. His associates on this mission are Zero Knightman, Apollo Freedom, Teke and Ricca Shumakk. The Jedi made contact with the Queen of Naboo. During their meetings, Sabin took an unusual role of leading the discussion with the Queen. While he was convincing, eventually she asked to speak to the commanding officer, which was Zero. They are currently negotiating. Adare, Sabin Adare, Sabin